cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jasmine Rosejoy/Jasmine Rosejoy's Private Life
"Hello everyone! This is Jasmine Rosejoy and I am here to tell you about my day to day affairs. Though I wont be tacking up every single day, I will give a more personal calendar of affairs I do. First we start off at age 13, in the year 31 BBY." '31 BBY:' The Battle of Naboo - My life so far has been a bumpy ride on a damaged cruiser, if you will. The damages on Naboo have, mostly, been cleared and I can go back to eating my favorite Iktotch Toast at home!!! The Christophsian sugar and carbosyrup just ease the tensions away and bring me back to my palace on Naboo, the one I dream of every night. Me just sitting on my wooden table in my small, red colored room reminds me I have to be fearless and show my worth to the whole galaxy. Helping Queen Amidala has been the most fun time of my life so far, and I wish I can be like that someday... Fierce, helpful, independent and skilled; Those are the traits I will strive for, and the whole galaxy will know of me and my deeds. The Coruscant Trip (28 BBY) - At 16 years old, I am a full woman. I have done many things related to politics in Naboo and have helped the Republic keep Naboo in their arms. I love Naboo; I do. I will miss my friends and Padme, who I will hopefully see soon, but it is my time to see what I can do for the galaxy. I am moving to Coruscant. Tonight I was at the Grand Coruscant Theater, watching the Hyperdrive Tour and snacking on the delighful Cavaellin Creams and quenching my thirst with the sensational Bespin Port. I shouldn't be drinking, but it IS a night on the town! Things cannot get grander than this, and I will enjoy every moment of this. I had the most spectacular day on the resort of Hesperidium! Its not far from Coruscant, and I met the most handsome Jedi, or Mandalorian. I can't tell which, but he asked me to visit him at his aparment here. I have the most spacious aparment I could find, so I will have to see what he has here. Actually, I might as well talk about mine too. My apartment here is glass and is finely done, with plush couches just where they are needed; windows are everywhere, but no paparazzi to distract you! I have the finest Pkneb, like Carmelized Pkneb (the best one of them all) and a fine Sy Snootles album (with one of her most grand songs) plays all around the room from the C4-P5 droid. She really has a nice voice, and I am getting used to this. Oh boy, time to see this man! Jarek, I think, is his name. Jedi Training - Jarek Osari is a fine man! He trained a bit as a Jedi and now has brought me to the Jedi Temple! I have met some amazing Jedi, the ones you might see on a commercial or in the datapad updates of the Coruscant NewsFeed! I am really gaining respect and this is the greatest experience you can ever have. I got a Jedi room, and I have filled it with anything I could ever need or want! My trusty C4-P5 hands out Kanali Wafers, which makes my friends like Adni Darkbolt and Ella Protohero happy. Decorations fill my house, with ones such as a Gungan City Painting, a Life Day Kashyyk Painting, some portraits of landscapes and a couple posters of some influential people. I heard about the Starlight Theatre on Abregado-rae and I would love to go visit it! But I would if I had any idea of where it was! Perhaps my Jedi training will take me places such as these, and if so I will train as hard as I can! 26.5 BBY: Today I went to Bespin! I have had such success on Coruscant, I was offered a business/pleasure trip to Bespin! I personally think of it as pleasure, but whatever! I will do what I must and have some fun! Yarith Bespin, a luxurious hotel, was where I stayed. Turbolifts brought you everywhere and the Holiday Towers Casino brought endless fun. Taris, Corellia, Bespin and Coruscant officials have also been looking me over for the Most Gorgeous Woman of the City award! I had never heard of it, and it was such a shock that they chose me as a candidate! My new brown hair was not THAT attractive I thought. But I will take the compliments! I won the award! Im so happy! I feel very good! I was awarded with a trip on the Kuari Princess luxury liner! What an honor! I am extremely excited, and the liner leaves in two days. I will have so much fun! It goes to Vykos, Pantolomin, Endoraan, and other worlds! I chose Pantolomin, personally, because of the teaser poster. It looked so nice! Kuari Princess- The trip is so fantastic! I attended Xerrols's Place on the Kuari Princess, and it was a nightclub that was gorgeous! So many nice people and friendly service, and nice drinks! Their Starshine Surprise was fantastic! They must have added something to it... M'y room was on the Kuari Princess is on one of the higher, more luxurious decks. It had a nice bed with bottles of FREE Ithorian Mist and Coruscant Sliders! Talk about homely! I sure took advantage.... Free stuff... Oh, I love it! The sliders were fabulous too... Their meatpatties were of the freshest Mongo meat, and the B'omarr-style pickles totally added something nice! This all went well with, dare I say again, that expensive Ithorian Mist! Wow! Anyway, I had a really nice time... Pantolomin - Pantolomin is so nice! It is definitely aquatic, with some nice beaches, and the main area is a resort called the Towers of Pantolomin. It is very upscale and offers some nice rooms with views of the crisp water and gusts of nice, warm air. I am really thrilled to be here and I will have a blast. Updates soon! I had a great time... Now back to reality! Coruscant will, of course, be waiting for me... I bought a vacation home while I was on Pantolomin, and I think I am going to sell my home on Dathomir... I had a really nice spot there, but I dont feel like going there anymore... It's getting too dangerous with the Nightsisters! Congratulations to me and my 8 vacation homes! Wizard School - Wizard School, at 18 and a half years old, is pretty awkward. Everyone is at least 13, and the oldest is 17. But anyway, it sure is nice to learn something besides lightsabers and guns. Maridun is a nice planet too! Very rural... Wizard skills I have never heard of, so it is something different... I won't be staying here long though. Definitely not.. A wand is not the weapon of choice for me, but it is nice to channel your power into something other than the Force! 25 BBY: Wow! The Survival Games... I heard about them and they are deadly! Apparently 3 people won from Naboo, but Naboo dropped out of the Games.. I am really glad I wasn't chosen when they were still a competitor planet! Anyway, and so the officials are coming to Corellia, which means I should be ready. I am here on Corellia, and they will choose anyone to compete... I HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO COMPETE IN THE 42ND SURVIVAL GAMES! OH MY GOD!! SO nervous... I have been eating a million Puff Pies, they are so good and so fattening! I just can't stop! Im gonna freak out! I need to just practice all of my stance moves with my lightsaber and shoot my guns a bunch! But I dont want to! Im gonna die! Today I woke up and ate a Cardellian Mint to calm me down, and walked to my room to wash my face. Today was the day to meet all the officials of the Survival Games. At the booths they had foods from different worlds. Corellian Cream Puffs caught my eye, and some of the older people (such as the man from Barabel 1) immediately went to the Corellian Spiced-Ale. The Jabiimian animal meat didn't really taste good with the Gonzo cheese, and I could tell the officials slopped all of this together. I looked around at the whole event and noticed many of the contestants, such as the girl from Vulpter. Her Sasho gem showed me that she was cheap, as the expensiveness of the gem was not realized on worlds such as Vulpter. The decor was uninspirational, and I could tell some tensions have risen from the nature of this competition. Some contestants, though, brought the attention; The man from Barabel 1 had a Bonadan belt that was extremely old and worn, but looked useful. His sun shawl made him look very mysterious. Enough about all these other competitors though! My top was a short Black Corset dress and on the bottom was styling a set of Asset Boots with a cute anklet on the left boot. I wanted to wear my dress heels, but I figured I would be too stylish. After the Interviews, I collapsed on my bed and went to sleep! 42nd Survival Games - Wow! The top 10 is in place! I cannot believe I made it this far... I really can't! Were on break now, as surprising as it is, and we get to catch our breath and give updates to the news! It's bad... But at least we can catch our breath! It has been crazy!!! Gaerial Alexisa keeps giving me dirty looks... I think she is the one from Orto Plutonia... She seems very fishy, and her outfit certainly is forced. She is not that pretty, and she had some mental problems. She will be next, I feel, and the guy from Selonia is going to die soon too. I like him, but right now I have to make bets and see how I can make them happen. I am better than all of these people, or at least most of them, and I do deserve to win. I will probably attempt to team up with the man from Barabel 1 and the girl from Tatooine. Everyone else, I dont think, will want to group up. The three of us can win together. I won the Survival Games... I can't believe it! Well, me and Sarumi and Nictolas.... The officials weren't too happy, but they realized that everyone liked the 3 of us rather than just 1. They let us all survive! I feel great right now, but very tired too... My arm is tired from blocking, swinging, shooting, etc. Touring after Survival Games - Its crazy that I am doing this... I can't believe I agreed to it! Everyone is so mad that we killed some of their tributes! Jabiim and Vulpter almost attacked us! Barabel 1 was happy with the results and Selonia was mad but happy that it was us to win (rather than any of the disfunctional people!). Tatooine and Orto Plutonia was interesting, and we couldn't really understand their views. Zygerria was terrible. I hope I never go back there again! Corellia is next, and that is going to be great... I like Corellia, sort of, and it is the "home" of the Survival Games. My business partners should be happy I survived and all will be well. Maybe some Bespin Sparkle and I will hit the clubs! I love that stuff.... 24 BBY: There are problems in this galaxy... I keep getting death threats and all this stuff is just not going my way! Im wealthy... Im innocent. Im nice and sweet... And I have worked hard... Yes, I DO have homes on Naboo and Taris and Coruscant and Bespin and Taris and Kashyyyk and a couple others... I worked hard! I have done stuff that a lot of people haven't! Why does this have to be me.. Why can't everyone just accept that I have been successful??... Wow... I am here on Kessel after a long day!.. I was at a business party on Nar Shaddaa, which got attacked by a crazy lady and her bomber friends. THEN I met up with Rex Bactapack and learned of a zombie invasion of Kessel (Kessel is safe) and some other planets that weren't so lucky. My head still hurts from that lady throwing a drink bottle at me... Gosh! And my heart hurts for all the people who died in the past hour... This is so horrible! Well... I am BACK ON ZYGERRIA!! I remembered I never wanted to go back here... But it is close to where the last attacks have been. Its a dodgy place though... I wouldn't want to be caught here. Oh no... Of course they come here! Ok gotta run, another attack. Ok... It has been a war. This has been exhausting, and of course the ONE TIME me and my team get recognized... We get attacked! We fought Lions Stafford, a famous murderer who (of course) was rallied into the evil cause, and we finally got him. He told us that the galaxy attackers were based on Rhen Var... We had no idea where that world is, but we knew we didn't want any more attacks going on in this galaxy... So we are going to leave in just a little bit... I am a bit nervous, but we have to do this. I "will be much more help to the galaxy than any mere government", said so by Mr. Ryan Warfare. So, I had better start proving my worth. Success on Rhen Var - Wow... My whole body aches! We just got back from destroying the castle base on Rhen Var, and we faced some tough people! But it reminds me that we just saved many worlds, and possibly the whole galaxy, from attacks that worlds like Zygerria, Rodia, Kamino, Nar Shaddaa, Telos, and others were given. '' ''These world destroyers struck all of these planets and destroyed many lives; We cannot let that happen again! Anyway... Off to do some press conferences and interviews... Oh boy. '' 23 BBY - ''As a senator for Naboo, things are really kicking up in the whole galaxy. Yes, it has really opened my eyes to some of the things going on around the galaxy; but I do feel like it is taking a strain on me. I first realized that when Jarek came to my apartment in Coruscant and gave me a wonderful blue Rominaria flower and we talked. He told me how we have been on seperate ends of the galaxy for a long time. I realized he was missing me and I swore that we would do a mission or a trip together soon! '' ''So... Jarek and I are going to Mos Eisley for the weekend! Not a very good place to go, but it is somewhere that the Jedi won't know I am going... Its too unpredictable, and I wont necessarily be found there with Jarek... Attachment is forbidden, but a little attachment on a weekend night should not be too bad! Off to Tatooine we go! A Wild Night - We are here on Mos Eisley, and Jarek is such a nice guy... I cannot believe him and I are together on this trip, and he seems to think we should have a good time on this trip. I believe so too, unless he takes me anywhere other than the Court of the Fountain... All of the other cafe's are trash!! Let's see how it goes... Yay!! I am having such a great time!! Jarek got me a drink (I don't know what it is called but I am going to love it!) and he went to use the "restroom"... I don't know what we are doing here, but at least we are at the Court of the Fountain!! It is so nice here ... Other than the fact that it is owned by one of those Hutts!!?! But anyway, Bubble Spores line the edge of the cantina area, and a Rutolu Bush is by every single table! I am so happy, but the people seem to be pretty dodgy... Oh, he is coming back! Wish me luck! Oops! ''-'' Well... I just woke up on a planet... On a soft bed. With Jarek gone. I remember getting out of the cantina-cafe and then going on his ship. But this sure isn't Coruscant. The plaque says Seabed Lodge, but I am so confused... I have never heard of that place. But I sure can't think right now, so maybe once I find out more I will update my entry. This is so weird... But we sure had some fun!! We talked a lot and gambled a bit... Wait did we? I can't remember.. Alright... I found a holobook on the glass table near my bed, and I opened it swiftly. It was a video from Jarek! It said there was no need to worry, and that he had been called to an emergency (or something like that). He said he enjoyed our times together and that he arranged a ride home for me! The ship, apparently, was programmed to stop at Dantooine to look like I had a good reason to be out for the Jedi. I immediately thought about Dantooine and WHY I WOULD BE GOING THERE; but I remembered it would have to look like I was busy (and not with Jarek) and so I figured I would look at some of the ruins in the hills and the remains of the Jedi Enclave from so long ago. Anyway, what a great weekend! I am going to get a Trammistan donut from the nice woman at the counter, and then head off to Dantooine! Dantooine - I just got back to Coruscant after visiting Dantooine and taking the flight home!! It was an interesting day... The Dantooine ruins throughout the plains were just breathtaking, and I have to admit I took a few pictures! It was very nice... And then I stumbled upon the Jedi Enclave remains. That was a truly amazing sight, because of its sheer history and everything. I felt the sting of the Dark Side there too! I could amost feel it getting bombed and feel the ash floating around. It was scary. But I am home now! The Jedi almost figured me out, and they commed me and asked where I was, but I said Senatorial duties called me. I was visiting some different worlds to ease tensions. But I really was not... It was a fantastic weekend. ''22 BBY: ''We are being called to Geonosis... A war is going on. I simply do NOT approve. I cannot believe this is happening, after all of the diplomacy talks and everything! We are in the right here; these Seperatists do not know who or what they are dealing with. I have to keep this into a small skirmish. We cannot have a war, not at this time. I am back from Geonosis. It was a death arena. Clones arrived, Jarek and I arrived, and other Jedi too. There was death everywhere. At least a hundred and fifty Jedi died today. Clone troopers... Emergency powers cannot give us the rights to build CLONES. What has this galaxy come to?!?! At least use droids to solve our problems... Not clones!! Why clones... I do not know how we got started with clones, but the Clone War has begun. ''Wars -'' I have come back, thankfully intact, from many wars. This has so far been my only data on the Clone Wars, but I am okay and very busy. Senatorship and Jedi duties are not balancing extremely well, but this is what I am called to do. I have worked with the likes of Luminara Unduli, Padme Amidala, Larsio Yinto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mavra Zane, and more. I have been enriched through this war, but I will not tolerate disloyalty and noncitizenship. Wars bring out the best in everyone, even the other side, and heroes exist on both sides. '' Orto Pluonia Struggles - ''Well... I just got back from Orto Plutonia! The Talz are incredibly evil... They dont "seem to have a bias", but they really do!! I will inform Naboo that I was taken hostage by them and some Mandalorian attackers. But I got away of course... CPL Rusty and Tyrral helped me!! And some other people, and Jarek too! Jarek... He is such a fabulous man. He is the best husband anyone could ask for! He risked himself for me... And I love that about him. And he helps my friends! Some men want to be the "only man" or the "only reason I got saved", but he does most of it and takes only half the credit! I love it... Category:Blog posts